The Smiling Hero
by AriustheAngel
Summary: Toshinori couldn't believe it. He had seen her die, had been at her funeral... and yet rumours of a young woman, who used his powers, reached him. A beautiful heroine with black hair and kind grey eyes, who is always smiling. Did Nana Shimura really return from the dead or is it some form of deception? And what is the role of one young Izuku Midoriya in this?
1. Chapter 1: Return

**Hey guys! t has been quite a whil since my last update, so I keep this short. I do love me some BNHA and therefor I decided to write this fic. It centers around Nana Shimura, as I personally loved her character and I thought we didn't get enough of her.**

 **Disclaimer: BNHA doesn't belong to me, but to** **Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

Shinto Yagasaki had seen plenty of fights between Heroes and Villains on TV, but never would he have thought to witness one up close. There was a big difference between TV and the real thing though. Those villains were not some weird-clothed goofs like they had been portrayed in the News… No they were actually terrifying. They had stormed inside the bank and one of them literally had ripped open the vault-door before anyone could even think of calling the police or a hero. Another one of the villains, a huge man with several muscled arms and scars all over his face – had picked Shinto up. He had tried to wiggle out his huge hands but the criminals grip had been far too strong.

"Do you have a hostage?" one of the other villains asked and the huge criminal just nodded. Shinto began to panic: He had a loving wife and two sweet children!

"Boss! The police is here!" one of the other men, a smaller one with two katanas strapped to his back, called the supposed leader. The third man nodded. He was not as physically impressive as the one carrying him, but still was tall and had a very strong build and a purely black mask covered his face.

"We can deal with them… Any Pros?" he asked and Shinto felt hope ignite in his heart. If someone like All-Might or Endeavour would be out there, he would be saved. The smaller man again ran to the window to peak outside.

"Damn! I see the Blood-Hero Vlad King!" the small one cried out and the leaders smile turned to a maniacal grin.

"He will not be a problem. We can easily defeat him." The man said confident and Shinto's hope began to disappear. The three men nodded to each other, the largest still carrying Shinto on his shoulder, as he kicked open the door. They were greeted by guns pointed towards them and a scowling Blood Hero.

"Villains!" his voice echoed across the street. "You have one chance to surrender." His eyes widened just a little bit, as he saw their hostage.

"Oh! I do not think so, dear Blood Hero." The leader answered cackling. He nodded towards the tall one, who grabbed Shinto by his neck and held him up, showing him off like a caught fish. "Take another step, Blood Hero, and Crusher here will show you, why he had been named like that." He threatened and the mentioned hero grinded his teeth angrily. Feeling the powerful hands on his throat Shinto began to quake in panic. This couldn't be his end! It wasn't supposed to end like this! This was the moment Shinto decided to do something. He couldn't just expect the heroes to save him. If he wanted to see his family again, he would have to act! With surprising power, he himself did not know he had, he threw his head back, hitting the man behind him square in the face. This allowed Shinto to escape his grip. As fast as he could he ran towards the hero and the police… If he just could reach them he would be save.

"Desolate." The leader said with a sigh and nodded towards the smaller man. He drew one his katanas with shocking speed and threw it towards the fleeing hostage. The Blood Hero too saw this and used his enhanced speed to dash forward, but with panic he realised he would not be able to reach the man in time… A sudden gush of wind threw him and everyone else back as something or someone entered the fray with unbelievable speed. As the Blood Hero finally opened his eyes he gasped in shock. The blade had not hit the man.

Shinto slowly opened his eyes and to his surprise he saw a person standing in front of him, shielding him from the attack. The only thing he was able to see had been a long white coat.

"Are you all right?" a kind feminine voice called to him and Shinto could only nod. The person turned around to face him and Shinto gasped in shock. She was absolutely gorgeous. The heroine before him stood quite a lot taller than him. She wore a skin tight black body suit, that showed both her impressive physique and curves. Her long black hair had been pulled up in a messy ponytail and her grey eyes shone with amusement and kindness. The most beautiful part of her though had certainly been her smile. It seemed capable to light up even the darkest place and Shinto felt absolutely save, as if nothing could hurt him anymore.

"That's good." The woman told him and put a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Now, if you would excuse me, sir… I have to deal with those three over there." her gaze wandered towards the villains who still stood there in shock of her impressive display of speed. The smirk never left her face, as she addressed the criminals: "My dear colleague had already given you a chance to surrender so I will skip the formalities."

"Crusher! Her quirk is probably something with speed! If you can grab her, we can finish her off!" the leader yelled at the huge man, but even Shinto was able to hear the fear in his voice. The huge brute moved surprisingly fast, considering his size, but Shinto did not think he could even come close to the speed the woman had displayed. The heroine though made no attempts to move as she stood there, still grinning and her arms crossed. Shinto, Vlad King and the police officers stared in anticipation as Crusher finally had reached her and with a mighty swing his fist collided with her face. A small shockwave rippled through the ground and the witnesses of this spectacle again found themselves dumbstruck. The heroine had not moved even a centimetre, still standing on the same spot, arms crossed and the constant smirk on her face.

"My turn." She said and punched the man straight in his face. The effect was immediate as the huge villain flow back a few dozen meters and crashed into the side of the bank. The other two villains looked at her in shock and the leader's mind went into overdrive. Who was this heroine with the unbelievable speed and strength? It was almost like staring down a female version of All-Might! He signalled Desolate to attack, but the other villain just stared at the heroines confident smirk and at his bosses panicked body language. He came to the conclusion that no money on the planet was worth this! He had not signed up to fight this calibre of heroes! He tried to flee, but did not get far, as the Blood Hero had used the distraction to sneak up to him. With a superpowered punch to the jaw, he sent the swordsmen flying and knocked him out. Two down, one to go. The leader roared angrily as he sent a powerful lighting towards the woman, but she still stood there, unfazed. Vlad looked around and saw, how the police officers stared at the woman in awe and he too found himself wondering who this hero was and why he had never heard of her.

"Let's finish this." she said and before the leader could even react, she had already reached him. And with a scream of SMASH her fist collided with his face. The resulting gust of wind had been a lot larger than before. It sent a few of the officers flying backwards and even Vlad had to take a few steps back and shield himself with his arms. As he raised his eyes again, he saw the man planted into the ground and the heroine standing above him with one of her arms raised in the air. The assembled officers exploded in roaring applause. Sending everyone another huge smile she launched herself into the air and disappeared in another gust of wind.

* * *

Looking over the city the heroine grinned at her victory. **Now they certainly know of us.** The voice in the hero's head said and the woman nodded. _Yes._ **Today we have shown ourselves to the world. Are you sure you are ready? Not only villains, but also heroes are going to try to find us.** For a second the hero looked confused. _What do you mean? Why should heroes come after us?_ The voice in her head sighed annoyed. **We are not exactly licensed, are we?** She had asked that rhetorically of course. _Weren't you licensed before?_

 **Of course! But I don't exactly have it with me right now, being a voice without body and all.** The voice drawled out sarcastically.

The hero sighed. _There was no other way! I couldn't just stand there and do nothing! I have all this power now and you expect me to be a bystander, when innocent people suffer?_ The heroine angrily demanded of the voice and she was sure, that she hard a small chuckle. **Of course not. You have the heart of a true hero. That's the reason we get along so well.**

 _So… What's our next step?_ While thinking that she scanned the surrounding area, but it seemed that after her actions of earlier everything seemed calm. **We prepare ourselves. Those criminals are nothing compared to the villain we will face in the future.** She allowed her smile to drop for a second. _What do you mean?_ She asked the voice in her head. **I… can't tell you right now. I'm not sure if I am right… But better safe than sorry.** _Of course. You're right, Nana._ The hero almost felt the smugness radiating from the voice. **Of course I am!** Chuckling the hero launched in the air and softly landed on the roof of an apartment complex.

She slowly opened the door to her apartment and entered it quietly, trying not to make too much noise as she unclipped her cape. After folding it together she removed her white gloves and boots. As she began to remove her she heard a light cough. Whipping her head around she began to pale in fear. There on the doorway to one of the bedrooms stood a middle-aged woman with dark green hair. She was a lot shorter than the heroine and not nearly as strong build, but the powerful woman still shrunk back at her presence. **Well… You fucked up, kid.** The unhelping voice of Nana Shimura echoed in her head.

"Izuku Midoryia! What have I told you about sneaking out in the night to fight villains?!"

* * *

Meanwhile three different men at three different places looked at their TVs in with the same shock and disbelieve. It was not possible! All three of them swore to themselves to find out the truth about this new hero. Who was she? Just a woman with a striking resemblance and a similar Quirk? Or had the past returned to haunt them?


	2. Chapter 2: Origin

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academy does not belong to me. It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **8 years ago.**

Young Izuku Midoryia ran trough the city without target in mind. He had to clear his mind. The young boy just had been told that he never would have a quirk… That he could never become a hero like All-Might. The doctor said he would probably never gain a quirk… He was quirkless. Continuing running tears obscured his vision and he didn't even see where he was running. He didn't stop until he couldn't hear his mother screaming anymore. Finally coming to a halt he wiped away his tears and gasped at where he had landed. Tombstones surrounded him. He had run towards a graveyard! It wasn't one of these scary graveyards though. It was brightly lit and all of the tombstones were perfectly cared for. Walking trough the graveyard he saw quite a few names he knew and then it suddenly hit him. This was a hero-graveyard! One of the tombs interested him more than the others though. In the middle of the graveyard stood a at least three meters statue depicting a beautiful and smiling woman in white marble. A long cape was draped around her shoulders and her right hand was outstretched as if helping someone standing up. Walking towards the tomb he came to a stop in front of it. The first thing he was able to see had been the flowers. Carefully placed before the statue were two different kinds of flowers: On the left side were at least a few dozen red roses and on the right side were some white flowers, but Izuku did not know them. Looking closer he was finally able to red the name on the statue`s base: Nana Shimura.

Looking back up to her and meeting the statue's eyes he slowly extended his right hand. He didn't know what guided him that day but he needed someone. Izuku knew his mother… She wouldn't be the pillar of support he needed now. He needed someone to tell him, even if he didn't have a quirk he could become a hero. Even though her expression was set in stone, Nana seemed to encourage him to stand up and take her hand. She would help and guide him towards his goal. Slowly lifting his hand tears formed in his eyes again and he moved his hand towards hers. As he gripped the white marble it didn't feel like cold stone. Her hand was warm and comforting. This beautiful moment though had been interrupted by a huge surge of pain that erupted in his head. Letting go of her hand he fell back and his head hit the ground hard. He felt consciousness leaving him and finally Izuku Midoryia passed out.

 **Hey, kid! Are you all right?** Izuku heard the kind feminine voice calling out to him and he slowly woke up. Raising his head he still felt a bit of pain.

"I-I-I think so." He said and looked around to see the woman talking to him. He saw nobody but him, still lying in front of the statue of Nana Shimura. Was his mind playing tricks with him? He was certain he had heard a woman's voice, but it probably just had been the hit on his head, making him hear things.

 **Nope! I'm as real as they come!** The voice called out to him and Izuku again looked around, this time in shock.

"Who-Who is there?" He asked and only now did he realize his voice was quite a bit higher than it used to be.

 **Just your friendly neighbourhood Superhero!** She exclaimed happily and Izuku cold almost hear the smirk in her voice.

"Where are you?" he asked again and got no answer for a minute.

 **I think I am in your head.** She said calmly. Izuku though was anything but calm! What the hell was happening right now?

"How?" Was all he was able to get out. He heard a chuckle.

 **The doctor was wrong. You did have a quirk.** The voice told him and again Izuku stopped in shock. That was not possible!

 **Oh believe me. If I learned something in my life than that nothing is truly impossible. Your quirk was not able to be diagnosed because of one simple thing.**

"What is this thing?" Izuku said, hoping this was true and not just a dream he had after he hit his head.

 **Quirks are quite the difficult thing to understand. It is a new field for the scientists and errors might happen. Your case though was different. The doctor was not able to see your quirk, because your quirk was not a physical one.** She waited a second. **Your quirk was a psychic one.**

Izuku stared ahead in shock. Psychic quirks were extremely rare and almost unheard of. He should know, because after all he learned almost everything about all the heroes in Japan and the world.

"What does the Quirk… My quirk do?" He asked the voice in his head. She chuckled again in amusement.

 **You know you don't have to speak out loud to talk to me. I can hear your thoughts.**

 _You hear me like that?_ He asked.

 **Yes. To get back to your question: Your quirk was able to connect to a deceased spirit in body and soul.**

Izuku thought of this for a few seconds, but it really didn't make sense to him.

 _What do you mean? In body and soul? And why are you talking about my quirk in past tense?_

 **Well… You lost your quirk the moment you used it.** This hit Izuku hard. He had gained a quirk just to loose it, seconds later? He felt tears fill his eyes again.

 **Yes. You lost your quirk, but you regained another one. As I said. Your body and your soul became the one of the person you connected with. Therefore you gained their quirk too.** Izuku thought he was about to pass out after this bomb of information.

 _Who? Who did I connect with?_ He asked and only received a snort of the voice in response. After a few seconds he realised the answer of his question. _I connected with you?_

 **Bingo. Good work kid!** She exclaimed happily and Izuku found himself still curious.

 _Who are you?_ He asked the voice in his head with a mix of anticipation and hope.

 **Look ahead.** Was the only thing she said and Izuku did look ahead and his eyes fell on the marble statue of Nana Shimura. His eyes widened in shock as he just stared at it.

 _Nana… Nana Shimura…_

 **The one and only!** She exclaimed and Izuku found himself crying again, but this time in joy. He had a true hero on his side now. She must have been to get a huge tomb like this on a graveyard for heroes.

 **Hey, kid? You remember how I said you wold gain the soul and body of the person you connected with?** Izuku nodded through his tears. **Yeah… You should probably find a mirror…** Was all she said and Izuku gulped. Looking around he found a gravestone of a hero named "Shooting Star". His tomb had a huge mirror on it with the inscription: The future generation of heroes. Izuku would had appreciated the sentiment, if he hadn't been looking at his mirror image in shock. The young girl looking at him was about his own age. She had coal-black hair and bright grey eyes. Izuku had to admit that she was really cute, but after a second he screamed in shock.

 _I-I-I- am… a girl?!_ He exclaimed in his had and the full blown laughter of Nana echoed in his head.

 **Y-y-your face!** She exclaimed and doubled her booming laughter. Any argument Izuku could have brought up was interrupted by a huge explosion not that far away. He saw smoke rising from one of the most populated districts in Musutafu. Heading towards the place Izuku forgot about his new appearance.

 _What is going on?_ He asked and for once, Nana had no answer to his question.

* * *

Izuku finally arrived in the district and his eyes widened in shock as he saw almost the whole district on fire. The smell of burned things filled his nostrils and smoke was everywhere. Izuku coughed and looked towards the district. His new better senses picked up mothers screaming for their children and the cries of children for their parents. Men screamed for their wives. He heard thousands. All of them screaming for someone they loved. But there was one call that dominated all the other ones. Man, women, children and even firefighters. They all called one word: Hero.

Izuku felt people ran past him, away from the fire as he stood there, still staring ahead.

 **Izuku… run.** Nana said in his head. Izuku looked towards the fire. He looked towards the calls for help. The people begging for hope and for rescue. And run the young man did… towards the screams and right into the fire. Meanwhile in his head, Nana Shimura grinned proudly.

Izuku raced towards the fire and he felt himself getting faster as he continued running. With a gush of wind he came to a halt. He saw a scorched firefighter looking up to him. Wait a moment! Looking up to him? He had grown! The firefighter looked at him in awe. Izuku would have bathed in this look a bit more, if not for the next words of the man.

"Please… Help us." He coughed up with difficulty. Izuku felt himself panic.

 **Don't worry kid. Just follow my instructions.** The calm and confident voice of Nana told him and he nodded. **Izuku.** She called out and Izuku found himself waiting. _What?_

 **Smile a bit more. People are afraid right now and even if you are too… You must show them that they will be safe. The people that can smile even when the world is burning down behind them are the strongest… True beacons of hope.** Izuku absorbed the information. All-Might too always smiled, even in the darkest moments. Even if he was scared, Izuku forced a bright smile on his face and looked at the firefighter.

"Don't worry. Everything will be all right!" he told him and saw the man visibly relax. Izuku turned towards the fire. _What now?_ He asked Nana and he again felt her smirk in his head.

 **Clap your hands… hard.** She told him and Izuku did. With all the strength he was able to muster he clapped his hands. A huge gush of wind was the result of that and a great part of the fire had been extinguished. Many people now were able to escape and looked at Izuku with hope in their eyes and thanks.

 **There are still people trapped in their homes. We must act fast!** Nana ripped him out of his thoughts and Izuku nodded. Using his superhuman hearing he heard several voices from a building across them. Firefighters were trying to get inside, but the entry was blocked by debris. The people were in the 7th floor and even if the firefighters broke open the entry, they would probably be too late to safe the family.

 **Izuku… You need to jump. Like you have never jumped before.** Nana told him and Izuku nodded. Under the gazes of the firefighters he took off in the air and crashed trough a wall on the seventh floor. On the ground were a young man and a young woman, holding their little child in between them. They had lost consciousness after inhaling too much smoke. Picking them up, Izuku was surprised how light they were. He jumped down and landed besides a few firefighters. Handing them the people he saw other heroes arrive at the scene.

 **We should get going.** Nana said and Izuku did not really question her after today. He was still in shock after all that happened. The people would be safe with the other heroes here now. Izuku again ran and then took off in the air.

* * *

Finally arriving at his home, Izuku breathed out in shock. It was just so surreal. In the morning a doctor had told him he would never have a quirk. A not only did he get a quirk, but he met a long dead hero and saved hundreds of people in a huge fire. If someone told him that yesterday he would have laughed in their faces.

"Hello?" A sobbing voice could be hard and after a moment he realised it was his mother's. He had completely forgotten about her! She must be scared stiff right now! She must have thought he was in the district of the fire! Quickly he entered the room and looked towards his mom, who returned the gaze in shock.

"Don't worry mom! I'm all right!" He exclaimed in his new feminine voice and it hit him. He was female now and towering over his mother. She still looked at him in shock, but before she could say something there was a flash of light and Izuku had to look up to his mother again. He had changed back into his little girl form.

"Who… who are you?" Inko asked still among sobs and it hurt Izuku to see his mom like that.

"Mom! It's me! Izuku!" He exclaimed again and Inko stared at him in shock. She said nothing and Izuku suddenly had an idea.

"Mom! You remember my last birthday? Dad wasn't able to come and he was just there in the computer. You sang me happy birthday and even got me the limited All-Might action figure. You told me that is was for your "little hero". Dad laughed at that and you gave the screen a little kiss." He exclaimed and Inko's eyes widened.

"Izuku?" she asked in shock and he nodded.

He spent another hour explaining the situation to his mother as detailed as he was able to. Inko listened to him and did have a question a few times and Izuku had to ask Nana a few times and tell his mother things he did not understand but she just nodded at the explanations of the heroine. After all that was finished he looked at his mother, who's expression gave away nothing. After a few seconds she erupted in tears and hugged Izuku as strong as she could.

"I was so scared!" She cried and Izuku hugged his mother back. She wiped away her tears and looked at him with a huge smile. "I always did want a daughter!" she exclaimed happily and Izuku just stared at her unbelievingly. She pinched his cheeks and her smirk widened. "And you look so much like me too! We just need to get your hair green and you would look exactly like me at your age!"

"Moooooom!" Izuku complained but Inko did not even react to that.

 **The similarity is quite astounding though. Your mother almost looks like me.** Nana added her two cents and Izuku had to admit that both of them really did look quite similar. The only difference where their eye and hair colour. And Nana was quite a lot taller and as a hero obviously more trained and had a more muscular body build.

The smile on his mothers face vanished, as if she just remembered something.

"Izuku! Did you really run into a burning district to save people?" She asked him. Inko was sure that that had just been another story of her son. He often ad told her stories about how he and All-Might had saved the day, but doubts came after she had looked towards the TV. An anchor had reported how an unknown hero had saved hundreds of people with amazing powers.

"Of course." He said honestly and Inko froze in shock.

"Izuku! That is too dangerous! You are just 7 years old!" she exclaimed in panic and Izuku shrank back.

"Please go to your room!" She told him and he nodded. Inko's mind raced at a million kilometres as she thought about the situation. She could tell everybody Izuku went to live with his father in the USA and that the girl was a nice of her. Thy looked very similar so nobody would question that.

* * *

Izuku closed the door to his room and sighed. Today had been a long day.

 **Toshi?** Nana asked in his head and Izuku looked confused. _All you all right, Nana?_ He asked and Nana hesitated for the first time he had known her.

 **Who is that man on the posters?** She asked him and Izuku smirked proudly.

 _That is All-Might! The worlds greatest hero!_ He almost screamed in his head and he heard Nana erupt in laughter.

 **All-Might? Very modest Toshi!** She exclaimed in laughter. Izuku just stared ahead in shock. Nana spoke of All-Might as if… as if she knew him. He NEEDED to know.

 _Nana? Do you know All-Might?_ Again she snorted at that.

 **Knew him? The little idiot was my student and successor!** She said and Izuku found himself completely shocked. His idol was the student of Nana! That was too much for young Izuku as he fell on his bed and lost consciousness.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I lived up to your expectations. This story is already my most successful and I'm very happy about that and all your support! I hope I answered all of your questions you had after the first chapter. If you still have any questions, please do not hesitate to write a review or even write to me personally. I am happy to answer them in chapter 3. Until then, happy holydays!**

 **-Arius**


	3. Chapter 3: The Monster

_Hello, dear readers! I have returned._

 _Now, before starting into the story I would like to thank everybody who review the story and to answer the questions you asked me._

 _JeffMen103 and Guest: Izuku can not switch between male and female. He can switch between an 15 year old and an 25 year old form though. Whether he will stay female is my little secret for now._

 _WanderingSoul96: Thank you for the advice. I try to keep my grammar on point, but of course there are some mistakes sneaking in. I`ll try my best to correct them. I disagree on your opinion of Nana's power however: She was weaker than PRIME All-Might, who would have been able to beat Nomu in three punches. It would be weird - in my opinion - , that she was powerful enough to fight All for One, but would loose to a Nomu._

 _TheKursed: I would very much appreciate a beta. If you feel up to the role, please write a PM to me and we can hammer out the details._

 _Lulawright: Thank you for your advice. I really saw my mistakes only after you pointed them out. I did try to keep your words in mind while writing this chapter and hope you find it better this time._

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academy does not belong to me. It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

"I want her DEAD!" Shigaraki Tomura flinched at the powerful voice of his superior. Even through Television there was something absolutely terrifying about the man known as All for One.

He shook himself out of his stupor, as his gaze travelled back to the TV. "Sir…" he tried to reason with the man "The Nomus are not ready yet. There has been no testing of their abilities yet."

There was a short silence, that seemed to stretch on for a few minutes, but was probably closer to a few seconds. "I do not care, Shigaraki. I shall send the one with shock-absorption, that was created to fight All-Might." After saying that All for One ended the call and Shigaraki sighed. He hoped to use that one on his attack of UA that he had planed since quite a time.

"Something the matter?" he heard a voice coming from behind him and he spun around to come face to face with Kurogiri.

Walking towards the exit of the bar he signalled Kurogiri to follow him. "A new assignment from the boss."

* * *

"Izuku!" she heard her mother yell and she immediately jumped out of her bed and ran towards the kitchen. Giving her mother a small kiss on the cheek she sat down in one of the chairs and smirked. She loved her mothers cooking and since beginning the training under Nana's guidance her consume of meals had skyrocketed. Her mother was already used to it thought, as Izuku had begun training at the age of 10. The first few times her mother would not allow her to go alone, but after a few long talks and promising her she would be safe, she gave up.

Her thoughts came to a quick halt as her mother put the meal in front of her. "Honey? What do you plan on doing next?" her mother asked her and Izuku had to think a few moments before answering. She was talking about choosing a school, now that she had finished her old one. It had been quite easy to trick her old class into thinking she was a cousin of Izuku. Her greatest dream was to attend UA, but it seemed a bit redundant right now.

"I don't know mom." She said looking at the table and not meeting her mothers intense gaze. "I already know almost everything they teach there because of Nana's training." Looking at her mother she did not find the disapproving glare she expected, but a kind smile.

She reached over the table to put her hand on her daughters. "I know it must seem a bit useless now, that you already are a hero with powers and so on, but still… Do not make any quick decisions. How about you think a bit more?" she asked and Izuku nodded.

 **She does have a point, you know?** The voice of Nana echoed in his head. _But you are the one who taught me everything I know! Wasn't it you, who told me I have nothing left to learn anymore?_ She asked the heroine confused. **There is more to being a hero than knowing fighting styles and being able to punch hard. I can't teach you about being a hero.** Nana told him and Izuku scowled in confusion.

That didn't make sense! Wasn't she one of the greatest heroes of all time? Nana, feeling his confusion, chuckled. **When I trained Toshi, I didn't teach him on how to become All-Might. It was him, who decided who he wanted to be. Granted I probably played a big part in that.** She now began to lough, but soon became very quiet again and with a seriousness Izuku had never heard from her before, her voice appeared again. **I can only give you my knowledge and tell you what I think is right and wrong. If you accept these things is up to you. Only you can decide which path you will take and what kind of hero you will become.** Before she was able to reply, she noticed a hand waving in front of her.

Seeing her mother she quirked an eyebrow. She blushed a bit. "I was talking with Nana." She explained her staring into the room for a minute. Her mother just smirked a bit and pointed at the meal in front of Izuku. The young heroine smirked as she dug into it.

* * *

Yu Takeyama, also known as Mt. Lady smirked as she listened to the complains of her fellow hero Kamui Woods. He was ranting about how she had stolen his victory yesterday and that she should be ashamed of herself. Yu's smirk just grew even more. "Well… It really wasn't my fault you were to small for the job." She replied and decided to add salt to the wound. "Probably even isn't the first time either."

Even though she was not able to see under his mask, Yu was quite sure he was blushing in anger and embarrassment. "Have you no shame, woman?" he asked her frustrated and Yu just winked at him.

"Nope." She replied and Kamui sighed in what could only be described as a beautiful combination of resignation and desperation. The two heroes continued their patrol through the city and Yu was delighted to have a few fans come up to her and ask for her autograph. Some children even came to Kamui and asked him, which made him lough loudly. Yu would never admit it, but she was happy for the masked hero. Even though she liked to tease him, he was a good man and hero and that was something she respected. She would never tell him that though.

Their enjoyment though was cut short, as both of them heard an explosion followed by screams of panic. Yu looked at Kamui, who nodded at her. She turned into her huge form and Kamui jumped on her shoulder, as she ran towards the smoke.

As she finally arrived, Yu's worst fears proved to be true. They were in the very heart of the city, with thousands living in the vicinity. She needed to be careful, even if most of the area would be evacuated soon. After a few seconds of looking Yu also found the thing responsible for all this destruction. She used "thing" because whatever the attacker was, it was far from human. The thing was a huge muscled beast with a beak and where normal beings had hair or at least skin, the beast openly presented its brain. Yu had to admit that she was quite scared. That thing looked like it crawled straight out of someone's nightmare.

Kamui immediately leapt from her shoulder and right into the action, as he created wooden spears, that shot towards the beast. Yu's eyes widened, as the beast easily dodged the incoming missiles with terrifying speed. After that it ran towards Kamui and struck him across his chest, sending him flying towards her. Only because of her quick reflexes she was able to catch him. "You all right?" she asked the masked hero.

He coughed and Yu feared he coughed up blood. "He's unbelievably strong." He told her and Yu had to agree. Combining that with its speed and it was quite easily a very powerful opponent.

"Have you called for reinforcements?" she asked him and Kamui nodded.

He got back up on his feet and looked towards the beast, that just stood there, as if it was waiting for something to happen. "They will need their time though. We can't allow that thing to continue destroying the whole city. We need to beat it… or buy at least enough time for the other Pros to arrive." Kamui told her and Yu nodded grimly. She felt as if that battle would be very different from any other she had ever fought. Nevertheless she needed to act. With a quick move both heroes sprang back into action. Yu draw the beast's attention towards her and it jumped up to hit her. Its speed was astonishing, but Yu still saw the attack coming and she shrunk back to her normal size, as the beast flew right through where her head had been a few seconds before. This opening Kamui used to attack again with his wooden spears and this time it even hit the monster. Her joy though was short lived, as it simply pulled them out of its chest and the wounds closed immediately. She stared at it in shock. Super Strength, Speed and Regeneration? What was this thing?

Yu changed back into her huge form as her mind formed a plan. If she could get the monster out of the city-zone it would be easier to deal with it and it would be saver for the civilians. "Kamui!" she screamed towards the other hero, who was just as shocked as she had been. "I need a distraction!" The other hero nodded and began to harass the beast with ranged attacks, while staying out of its vicinity. Yu doubted that it would do any lasting damage, but if the attacks distracted the monster long enough it would give her an opening. Changing back into her small form she ran towards the monster as quite as possible. Hoping it was still distracted she changed back into her huge form, just a few meters away from the bird- thing. It turned towards her, but it was already too late.

"Gotcha!" she yelled and kicked the thing with all of her strength, intend to send it flying out of the city like an ugly blue football. What happened next Yu did not expect. It almost felt like kicking a huge stone. She cried out in pain as her foot was stopped by the monster and she fell forward. Quickly she changed back into her small form while falling. Yu heard Kamui scream for her, but she knew he would never make it in this. She would crash into one of the buildings. _Well… This is going to hurt._ Went through her head and she closed her eyes… but the dreaded impact never came.

Opening her eyes Yu found herself in the arms of another person. Looking up, her eyes met beautiful grey ones. Mt. Lady gasped as she got a closer look on her. That was the heroine that had foiled that bank heist a few days ago. She had seen her on the TV, but the blonde had to admit that those pictures came not even close to the real thing. The woman was stunningly beautiful with her perfect curves, her long raven hair and those amazing grey orbs that looked at her with kindness. The most breath-taking part of her was her smile though. Seeing that, Yu's heart began to hammer in her chest and she blushed crimson. How she would like to… _Bad thoughts!_ She screamed in her head. _You are not into girls!_

* * *

Izuku looked at the blonde woman in her hands and then towards the monster that stood at the centre of the destruction, staring at her. **Hey, Izuku! That's a cute one!** Nana screamed in her head and Izuku blushed as she looked at the woman in her arms. _Not the time, Nana!_ She screamed back and heard her mentor chuckle.

She put down the woman, who held her right leg in pain. "Anything you can tell me about the thing?" Izuku asked her and she thought for a second.

Izuku's eyes never left the monsters form, as she listened to the explanation. "It seems to have several Quirks. Regeneration, Super Speed and Strength. It also has some form of protection, but I am not sure what it is. Seemed like it hardened its body." The blonde told her and Izuku nodded. With a quick move she appeared before the monster and punched its gut. A wind gust shook the area, but to Izuku's surprise the thing hadn't even moved. Before she could withdraw the thing had grabbed her arm and threw her into one of the buildings. It quickly followed her and punched her trough several walls. Izuku tried to respond to its punches with her own, but it seemed to not even graze the thing. It grabbed her by the neck and slammed her straight into the ground. This time she was able to grab its hand and threw it off her. _What the hell is this thing?_ She asked herself in shock.

It was fast to recover and again decked her with a barrage of hits, but this time she was prepared and able to dodge most of them. **It's not hardening its body!** Nana informed her suddenly. She had been watching this fight the whole time and she noticed that every time Izuku hit the thing, the impact of the punch seemed to travel along the beasts arms or wherever Izuku had hit it. **It had shock absorption!** She told her student who nodded. Again the monster hit Izuku square in the jaw, this time drawing blood as she spit it on the floor.

 _Any bright Ideas?_ Izuku asked her teacher, who was silent for a moment. **We could go full out and fight it hit for hit, but that is a bad idea…** She said and Izuku immediately saw why. They were in the heart of the city. If she and that monster punched each other with all what they got thousands would be in lethal danger, not to mention billions in collateral damage. _Any OTHER ideas, Nana?_ She asked and her mentor sighed. **We need to find an opening. If we can get it out of the city, beating it will only be a matter of time.** Nana told her, as she continued dodging the fast punches of the beast. Trying her luck again she punched the thing in the face and to her astonishment this time it went flying across the battlefield and crashed into a building.

"Looks like I arrived just in time." A masculine voice behind her said and Izuku grinned, as she recognized the Hero Eraser-Head. Looking towards the monster her offered her a hand, which Izuku took. "Anything on that ugly guy?" he asked and Izuku told him everything the blonde had told her. She was not able to see it behind his mask, but he was obviously distraught. "Multiple Quirks? That is not possible!" he exclaimed.

"My bruised body would like to disagree!" Both turned around to find the blonde woman standing there. She was obviously quite roughed up, but her determined look told Izuku she would not retreat now. After that a man in wooden armour joined them too. **I've got a plan!** Nana told her in her head and Izuku smirked.

"Are you sure this will work?" Eraser-Head asked her, but before she could answer the beast roared and charged out of the building Izuku had thrown it into. It punched her across the face and her vision went crimson for a second. Before she was able to recover it sent her flying again. It immediately ran after her , but this time she was prepared. Izuku dodged the punch and used its momentum to grab the monster's arm. Izuku threw it towards the blonde. Said woman changed in her huge form and with her uninjured leg she kicked it again. This time though it worked, as Eraser-Head stood besides it and cancelled the shock absorption. The monster was sent flying towards the horizon and Izuku immediately launched herself after it. **We need to put everything into this punch. We can't have that thing regenerate.**

Izuku nodded grimly as she approached the thing mid-air above the city. Pushing all of her strength in her right fist she launched it towards the monsters gut. The following shockwave threw her back and she began her fast descent towards the ground. Still… She was smiling as she saw the monster fly off until it was not even small point in the sky. No chance it survived that. The negative of using all her power was apparent as her whole body hurt, as she fell towards the ground. _Well… This is going to suck._ She thought as she slowly lost consciousness. The last thing she felt was not her impact on the concrete though, but strong arms catching her and the colours red, blue and yellow.

* * *

 _Oh my! A cliff-hanger! I do enjoy these. (Of course only when I'm the one using them and not other people using them on me. I'm hypocritical like that.) As always please review and tell me your opinion on the new chapter. Until next time._

 _Arius_


	4. Chapter 4: All Might

**I am here! And so is All-Might! Finally, we're going to see how Nana/Izuku and our dear Number One hero are going to interact with each other. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize for the long delay since the last chapter, but I had a month of vacation and a month of annoying exams and I wanted to enjoy it without having to do anything.**

 **Sonic: Thank you very much. I really appreciate every bit of support.**

 **PoinDexterQNerd: I would like to say that I will look into physics a bit more for the next chapter of this FANFICTION, but that would be a lie. I already study law and I really don't have the time nor the interest to learn more about physics. Sorry, but I REALLY don't care. To your second question: The gender swapped version of Izuku has long hair because her body takes the form of Nana Shimura's. If you google her name, you will see she has long black hair. It has nothing to do with personal preference.**

 **JimmyHall24: HELL YEAH!**

 **Yurushia: Thank you! I hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **Starwing1995: I played with that idea before, but I am still not 100% sure about it. It would take away quite a lot of character development I had for Izuku. Still a great idea though. Thanks!**

 **Dragontitan: There it is! More!**

 **Fencer29: HAHAHAHA! Yes, Nana indeed did talk about Mt. Lady and not Nomu.**

 **dragonqueen909: He is and he will play quite the big part in the story.**

 **Zmanxv: Thank you. I'll try my best for you guys and gals!**

 **Before we begin I would like to thank** **TheKursed** **for reading through this chapter. You were a tremendous help. Thank you a lot.**

* * *

 **JUST DO IT!** Nana screamed in her mind as Izuku flinched. _I… can't, Nana. He's my hero! He is the greatest hero in all of Japan._

 **DO IT!** She shouted again and Izuku sighed. As she looked up again she was met the familiar blue eyes of the giant of a man standing in front of her. Even if she had already met some of the heroes she had gushed over as a child this was different. All Might stood there in all his caped glory. His intense blue eyes studied her deeply, but he didn't move at all. Next to him stood Eraser Head, who too studied her intensely.

Slowly she walked towards All-Might, the fangirl part of her mind screaming no, while Nana continued to scream DO IT in her head. She raised her hand towards the hero's face and to the surprise of Eraser Head and All Might she used her quirk to flick All-Might's forehead. A small gush of wind followed. "How are you doing, Toshi?" her voice asked so soft and calm Izuku wasn't even sure if it had been her that said that or Nana.

All-Might stared at her in shock for a few seconds before his smile exploded into the biggest grin Izuku has ever seen and he scooped her up into a hug, that would have broken the spine of many a weaker person. "NANA!" he screamed happily as he tightened his grip on her. Nana chuckled in her head, as Izuku returned the hug from her hero eagerly. After a few more seconds Nana finally let go, but it seemed All Might wasn't planning the same for her anytime soon.

"You know…" she began just as softly if not more so than last time and again Izuku felt that it was more Nana that spoke, than her. "I won't disappear if you let me go?" Reluctantly, the blonde man let go of her and looked at her again in a mixture of wonder and joy. Izuku sent him her warmest and brightest smile and gave him the thumbs up. "Don't worry! I'm not going anywhere!" she exclaimed happily as the man returned her smile.

After a few more seconds passed he finally found his focus again. "How is this possible? I…" he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "I saw your dead body. How are you alive? You haven't even aged a day!" He asked her as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not here." She just told him gently and he nodded. "Do you know a place where we could talk?" She asked him and the big blonde just nodded.

"Yes. We should go to UA immediately!" he told her and Izuku nodded. With a quick move, All Might picked Eraser Head up, who didn't even have time to protest as he launched himself into the air. Izuku chuckled and followed immediately, following them.

Both landed in the courtyard of UA. Izuku had wanted to visit the school since she had been a little child, but actually being here… with All Might. All of her dreams were coming true and if this had been the old Izuku she would have probably begun crying or just outright faint, but it seemed Nana had rubbed off on her quite a bit. Toshinori, Eraser Head, and herself walked just for a few seconds, as they arrived at their target. All Might opened the door as Izuku was greeted by another sight, one that would have made her faint years ago. The room was full of heroes! Among them were Snipe, Midnight and even the principle of UA himself. As soon as they entered all eyes were immediately on her. Years ago that would have made her a nervous wreck, but now she just beamed at them with her most winning smile.

"Welcome, Miss." The principal greeted her warmly and stood up. "Since your quite dramatic debut, I have been most curious to meet you. I do believe the others have too." Some of the heroes nodded at that while a few grunted in affirmation and the principal continued. "You do bear a striking resemblance to a very good friend of mine as well as the former teacher of All Might here." He sat back down and a moment of silence followed. "Please answer me just one question… who are you?" He finally asked, vocalizing the question everyone wanted to be answered, and one could hear a pin drop in the room. It seemed as if nobody was breathing and Toshinori behind her went stiff.

"That's a more difficult question than you might think, principal." She finally said after some time of consideration. She knew that that question would surely come up at some point, but until now she hadn't really thought about what she would say. "You see… I AM Nana Shimura, but I am also not." The Principal offered her a seat at the table and asked her to explain what she meant.

After another hour she had explained her unique situation to the assembly of heroes and besides some short questions by All Might they remained quiet and didn't interrupt her at all. _You're staying awfully silent right now, Nana._ She told her teacher and said woman just answered with a small laugh. **You're on a roll, Izuku. I don't really need to say anything, because you already did. I'm really proud of you.** She told her and Izuku blushed a bit. As she looked back to the heroes she was greeted by some confused looks.

Izuku felt a large hand on her shoulder and turned around to be met with the face of All Might. "Did … did you just speak with her?" he asked and Izuku swore she heard nervousness in the larger than life hero's voice, but there was also an underlying disbelief in his powerful voice. He didn't believe her.

"Yes." She told him simply and smiled at him. **That damn westaboo-Superman-wanna-be better believe you. Ask him about the Taco-incident.** Izuku looked confused. _What the hell is a westaboo?_ She finally asked and this time Nana just giggled. **It's like a weaboo but for Western culture.** She explained and Izuku too had to giggle at that thought. It fit quite perfectly. She turned around to all Might and looked as gravely serious as she could. "Yes. Nana did talk to me. She told me to tell you something." She said to the Number One hero of Japan and all eyes immediately went on her. "She told me… to ask you about the Taco-Incident." Izuku's eyes widened as All-Might's face began to take on a color more commonly seen on tomatoes than on a normal human being.

"NO!" he almost screamed. "We do NOT need to talk about that!" Izuku began to laugh and some of the heroes joined in. All Might too joining after a few moments as he realized something. "There is only one person who could have known of that particular incident." His smile widened even more and he brought a surprised Izuku in for a huge and painful hug. As he finally put her back down she barely felt anything in her body, everything felt numb. "I can't wait for you to meet my student!" He exclaimed with excitement. Izuku just smiled at the large man's joy, but that was cut short as he began to cough. He spat up blood and turned back into his normal form.

Nana had told her about his true form and that the All Might she knew wasn't the real one… but it still surprised her to see him like this. He was almost an antithesis of what he was like in his hero-form. **Oh, Toshi… what happened?** Nana asked sadly and Izuku had to agree. _I thought you knew about his true form?_ She asked her teacher who just sighed. **I do… but it wasn't THAT bad.** Izuku rushed over to the man to help him.

"It's all right." All Might finally said and Izuku felt almost taken aback by his voice in comparison to the other All Might. He sounded just so… tired. "Do you have one of these too?" He finally asked her and she nodded.

She took a deep breath and felt her form shrink. The muscle disappeared, her face turned softer and her long hair became a bit shorter. "It's not as extreme as your form, but I do have it too." She told him and he nodded as she let him go to stand on his feet again. Izuku turned back to the other heroes and Eraser Head immediately asked her, how long she could keep the Nana-state and if there were any drawbacks. "I don't know the maximum of time I can stay like that. Once I stayed in Nana's body for two days, until I changed back, but I never turned back involuntarily. I don't THINK that there are any drawbacks to that form, but I can't be one-hundred percent sure." The hero nodded at her answer, apparently satisfied. Some other questions were asked, about her work as a hero until now and her power limits, which she too answered quite easily. Finally, they came to talk about her hero license.

"You will need a new one." The principal told her and Izuku nodded. She expected as much. "Given your power and that you are already quite famous with the press and the people that shouldn't be difficult." He told her and she relaxed. That was good to know. There were some other short discussions, but the meeting finally came to an end and most of the heroes left until it was only her, the principal, and All Might.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, All Might pulled up his shirt to reveal a terrible wound. **That... only one man could have made such an injury.** Izuku gasped in shock. _Do you mean..._ Nana sighed in desperation. **Yes. It was HIM.** She told Izuku and she gulped.

"Judging by the paleness of your face, I assume you know who did this." All Might said and Izuku nodded.

"I do. Nana told me about the man, who… killed her." She said with some hesitation and All Might just sighed at that. "But I thought you defeated him." She finally said to All Might who scowled in return.

His eyes looked right into hers and she felt the intense passion burn in them. "I didn't defeat him. I killed him… or at least I thought I did." He said and that shocked both Izuku and Nana. For All Might to go for the killing blow. For him to see no other way. All for One truly was a terrible opponent.

"We tell you about this" The principal began. "because it is very likely that he will come after you. You were the symbol of peace before Toshinori and him your greatest success. Seeing Nana Shimura alive will enrage him like nothing else, even if you are technically not her." He told her and again Izuku felt herself gulp at that thought. She was in no way ready to fight All for One.

Turning back to both men she tried to swallow her fear, but this was the first time in a while, where she felt like her sixteen year old self. "What should I do? Should I…" This next sentence felt terrible to her, but at that moment she thought she had no other choice. "Should I stop being a hero? Go into hiding?"

The principal shook his head. "No. He would find you, but the wounds he's suffered gives me the belief that he's not powerful enough yet." He told her and she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I don't want you to stop being a hero. The opposite actually. There are still many heroes and civilians who remember Nana Shimura as one of the greatest heroes who ever lived and the former symbol of peace. I ask you to embrace that image. Become Nana Shimura and show All for One that he was not successful." The principal told her and Izuku didn't react at all.

 _Can I do that? YOU are Nana Shimura… I'm just a fraud taking your body and powers._ She asked Nana who sighed. **You're an idiot if you think that. Newsflash: I'm dead. If there is any way I can continue to help people and protect them from HIM then I will take it. Even if I just act as a guide and my boy is being controlled.** She paused for a second. **And if there is one person I would want to take on as my heir, it's you. I came to know you these past years Izuku. You don't want to be a hero for fame or money or because you want people to look up to you. You just want to protect everybody. I couldn't think of a better person to pass on the mantle…** Izuku smiled at that happily and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Both the principal and All Might smiled at her assuming she received a pep talk only she could hear. "All right! We're in!" She told them and both nodded happily.

"Very well." The principal said with the smile still on his face. "But first we would need to train you to control your powers better. While I'm sure Nana has already taught you quite a lot, I think there is only so much you can learn, without an actual physical teacher." **He… is not wrong. There are things you can not learn from me.** Nana supported the principal and Izuku nodded. That made sense.

"What kind of training are we talking about here?" She asked the principal curiously and he smiled, but not the kind smile from before, but rather a vicious one that sent a shiver down her spine.

"The difficult kind. You're already quite powerful, but to improve your strength, endurance, and speed we will have to… push you further beyond that! To go plus ultra!" The principal replied, still with that unsettling smile on his face. He stood up from his seat and jumped on the table, facing her and All Might, who stood beside her. "Miss Midoryia, I offer you a place at my school."

Izuku stared at him in shock. Going to UA had been her dream since she had been a child. But it was just that: a child's dream. She had already thought about joining UA, but there was little they could teach her. To add to that she would have to be in the school most of the day and couldn't be out there, protecting the city. She wouldn't want to imagine what would have happened if she didn't arrive in time to fight that monster or rescue the people from the fire. "I am honored, principal. I really am, but I can't take your offer. Being a student would really limit my ability to help people." She said and looked him deep in the eyes.

The principal chuckled. "You misunderstand, Miss Midoriya. I did not offer you a position as a student. I offered you a position as a teacher at UA."

* * *

 **I am really humbled and shocked at how many people are following this story. It's by far my most liked story and now I'm a bit nervous because I fear I could screw it up. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise that the next one will be out sooner. This chapter basically ends the first Arc and the next one will be in UA, where Izuku will finally meet the other students.**


End file.
